


Found Out Over Night ☪︎

by Spoopybean



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Party, Soul Eater rarepair, Yaoi, kidxsoul, soulxkid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopybean/pseuds/Spoopybean
Summary: Death the kid, son of THE Lord Death, has reqested to start classes in the school his father created to train young weapons and meisters. The young shinigami starts his school, friendless, until a girl with blond hair and a large group of friends greeted him and let the small boy join their group.what will happen when he finds he is attracted to males?What if he throws a party and has the best and most shocking night of his life?Trust me.I too have no idea what this feeling is..I feel all tingly insidewhat do I  do?----------------------------------
Relationships: Death the Kid & Soul Eater Evans, Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my story :) If you aren't aware, this story includes explicit actions such as NSFW.  
> If you aren't comfortable with reading such please take your leave now :) 
> 
> Now, moving oN. This story is for the Soul x Kid shippers! ((Including me..)) This isn't the original platform this exact story comes from. This story is by me, but from another account on Wattpad :) If you are curious, here's a link to the story https://www.wattpad.com/817028085-♡found-out-over-night♥•°▪□soul-x-kid This is slightly different from the original. I have tweaked a few things such as grammar and how things were said.
> 
> That's all I ave to say for now :) eNJOYYYY

The bed sheets shifted as the fragile boy sat up. Looking over at the window, the sun stood brightly in the sky looking down upon death city. A soft yawn escaped his soft lips as he turned to leap off the large bed. It was 7:30 at the moment. This made him a slight bit upset. He was planning on waking at 8:00 to start getting ready for his first day of school at the DWMA.

He got himself into a full set of dark clothing. His multicolored hair was combed nicely. He was currently pining a small skull to the middle of his collar. His trousers and shoes were black as well. He wore a black Blazer with white stripes on the shoulder seems and in the middle in between buttons. He felt good after getting ready for his long day. He ate some jam covered toast before leaving the comfort of his Manor. 

✐----

Death the kid was the name of this small, fragile boy. He forced his legs up the millions of stairs. Practically gasping for the air needed to breath, he reached the top of the long, outdoor staircase. He took a deep breath as he took a few moments to admire the fine design of his father's beautiful Academy. His father was the headmaster and the well known Lord Death. The ruler of all Shinigami, including kid himself.

Kid walked through the large, Maroon colored doors that led to the inside of the symmetrical looking inside of dear father's Academy. He gasped in awe, faint blush appearing on his cheeks. The young Shinigami was a Meister. As you can see, he doesn't have his weapons accompanying him the moment. They left at an early time to get to school on, which was a few minutes after kid woke up.

As kid looked around to find his classroom, already fully aware of where everything was in the school because of the amounts of times he's visited his father. He bumped into a taller figure. He was lost in thought that he seemed to not have been looking where he was going. He fell forward and onto the figure with a loud 'oof'. He sat up slowly, trying to process what had just happened. He looked over; a male with a grayish colored hair color. He had a pretty cool looking headband with a few patches on it. Maroon colored jeans cover over a pair of bright yellow sneakers with a zig-zag pattern going along the front of the shoe.

Kid clutched his hands on a soft fabric. He straddled over the boy, surprised expressions printed out on both of their faces.

"Soul! Soul are you okay?!" A girl with blonde hair, pulled up into pigtails, rushed to the boy being straddled by kid.

"My ap-ologies " Kid stuttered out. The boy so called Soul, blinked as he stared back at kid. "Could you please get up?" He asked in a husky but soft and kind voice. Kid obliged, offering to help by holding his hand out.  
Soul gladly took his hands, putting his weight on Kid's hand. "Thanks...and i'm fine Maka. don't worry.. Hey, how about you? Are you okay?" Soul asked, in his naturally deep voice.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm fine. Sorry again for running into you. " kid apologizes. "Say, are you new here?" Maka asked. Kid replied softly."Well, not exactly..I guess you could say that. Yes I am.. I was just headed to Mr. Steins classroom" soul perked up at the sound of Stein's name being used in this conversation. "That's actually where me and Maka were headed. We can all go together?" Maka smiled in response. Kid nodded and they began to walk.

"Death the kid. Thats my name." Kid spoke up. " Really? Im Soul and this is my COUSIN Maka. Do you mind if I call you something like..Kid or Kiddo?" Soul asked. Kid blushed a bit."s-sure..!"  
Out of nowhere, Soul whispered to Kid,

"By the way, welcome to our school, Newbie~"  
✐----


	2. Blackstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk ;) Just bringing together the entire group that's all ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bLaCkStAr

The three began down the hall. It was quiet; their shoes clapping against the hard floor. They were now on their way to class. Kid looked around the place in awe by the work his father put into creating the academy. 

"aHem, So, uh kid? are you like by any chance related to the headmaster, Lord Death?" Maka spoke up. Her body was fidgety even though she was walking straight forward. "Yes I am, why?" Kid asked confused. "well 'death' is in your name right? So you're related to Death himself. Isn't it cool?" Soul butted in. He looked down at kid in a curious way. 

"I guess it is. I can't have normal things like normal people do though. Everything has a down side. For instance, I've tried so many times to dye my hair but my body can stand toxics so it just fades after a couple of hours" He sighed. "oh..that kinda sucks." Soul frowned. "I know! why can't It be 8 hours?? It's a more balanced time limit!"

Soul looked at him in confusion. "Why would you want to dye your hair though? It looks cool." He complimented, not knowing what he got himself into. Kid's eye twitched. "I want to be peRFECTLY symmetrical! But I can't have that can I? The world needs balance, in which I believe the world is balanced by symmetr-" kid was cut off.

"SOOOOUUULLL!!" a voice sounded from ahead of them.

Soul's eyes trailed ahead, looking for the source of the noise. His face lit up when he saw his bestfriend.

"BLACKSTAAAR!!" The two ran for each other, leaving Maka and Kid alone. The two bone heads smothered each other in hugs. "Dude, where were you?! It's like 8:00!"

"We slept in and Maka insisted on coming." he glared at Maka. 

Kid leaned over to Maka. "who's that?" "who's that?" Kid asked as Blackstar asked soul at the same time. Their heads perked up as they looked at each other. They just stared, silence surrounding. Kid cut the silence, clearing his throat. he walked forward. "I am Death The Kid. You are..?" Kid stuck his hand out. Blackstar smiled, bringing kid into an air-stopping hug. "The names' Blackstar!! You shall kneel before me for I am a gO-" 

Maka smacked him with a book. 'Maka..chop?' Kid thought, coughing and panting. Blackstar whined at the pain. he had let go of Kid. "Kiddo, are you okay?" Soul asked, pulling kid to stand up straight. His cheeks dusted pink at Kid's soft pants. He patted his back. "we should go before we're even more late." Maka announced, taking Kid with her. "See, you scared him off!" Soul smacked him. "Bro! its not my fault!!" blackstar slapped him back. "You wanna fight?!" "Yeah I wanna Fight!! Lets gooo!!" 

✐----

"alright. I'm happy to introduce our newest student. You can continue on your own.." Stein looked at Kid from his chair. "Greetings. I am Death The Kid," murmurs began through the class. "You can refer to calling me Kid. Before anyone asks, yes. My father is Lord Death. I am a Shinigami, Meister, and wield two Weapons. Thank you. please treat me well." He bowed. He took his seat next to Soul and Maka, Liz and Patty deciding to sit next to him too. "About time you got here, kid." Liz caught his attention. "not my fault you guys left so early.." he pouted.

Stein went on about class, meanwhile kid wondered about who the girl was that was sitting next to Blackstar. 'who is she?' kid scratched the back of his neck. Soul stared at Kid curiously. He saw Kid's gaze was on Tsubaki, Blackkstar's weapon. "oi kiddo, That's Tsubaki if you're wondering. She's Blackstar's weapon." Soul nudged Kid's arm. Kid heated up, wondering how soul knew that's what he was thinking.. . . . . . .


	3. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when rich boi: Hey let's throw a random party :D

They day went on as expected. Tests, Homework assignments, battle practice. All were expected. Kid had volunteered to join the school program; wanting to be able to communicate and spend sweet time. He wasn't regretting one moment of it. He rubbed his hands together under the desk, warming them from the freezing cold air. He was as pale as ever, and the temperature of the room wasn't helping him look any livelier. 

The final bell had rung and the halls were filled to the brim now. Kid had gotten up from his seat, walking down the steps to the door. "Hey Kid..!" He heard. He looked back to his seat, seeing Maka waving at him. He waved back with a somewhat nervous yet confused look. "You wanna come to a party we were invited to tonight?" she asked, catching up to kid and his two weapons. "uhm.. Actually I have a party to throw tonight. maybe next time?" He told her. Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki had caught up as well.

"Did he say yes?" Blackstar butted in. Maka looked over at him with a sigh. "unfortunately no. He's throwing a party tonight.. At your place right?" She looked over at him again. "yes-" They began out the classroom, looking to get back down to town soon. "We gotta get ready because the party'll start soon. See ya Kid!" Maka waved with a grin. Kid waved back. "Cya later kiddo~" Soul said in a teasing tone before punching kid softly on the shoulder. He then turned and began down the stair case. "Kid..? yah ready to go yet or are you just gonna stand there making googly eyes at Soul?" Liz complained. "Oh!.. Uh yeah.." he stuck his arm out, summoning his skateboard Beelzebub. "transform girls." He said getting onto his board. They transformed and they were off.

✐----

"How do I look?" Kid asked, pushing his tie into a knot and adjusting it a bit. "You look good kid!" Patty exclaimed from her bed. He wore a vintage looking button up, with suspenders with clips shaped like skulls. He wore basic black bottoms and his shoes were nothing too special. He normally wore this specific outfit for parties. It was his favorite pair. "I can say the same for the two of you" he smiled. "Make sure you guys are ready, guests should begin arriving soon." He walked back to his room to do a couple of things. He sprayed a bit of a soft scented perfume against his pale neck. 'This should do..' He began to the main room of the manor; the room the party was being thrown in. 

✐----

"Soul Hurrrryyyyyyyy" Maka knocked on his door. "I would if you'd quite rushing me like that" He rolled his eyes while pulling his shirt on. He was fresh from the shower and his hair somehow puffed back into shape. He was now wearing a gray shirt with a cracked skull in the middle. He wore a white and black striped long sleeve under the gray shirt. "you take longer than a girl soul" she complained walking away from his door sighing. 

"jeez.." he glared at his door. He slipped on his signature maroon bottoms and shoes and finally opened his door. "THERe. Happy now?" Soul glared at the blonde. "in fact I am" she huffed. "You look good. Should be good enough for the party" She said with a smile. He sighed mumbling a thanks before following her out the door. "lets goooo~~~" He yawned.

✐----

It was now 4pm and the Manor was full of people from around the city. Some even from the DWMA. Kid watched from a railing at the top off a staircase in the main room. 'Everyone seems to be having fun..' he smiled before taking a sip from his drink. The music was quite nice. He was glad he hired the right Dj. The room was dimmed and a purple glow shown down on the crowd. It gave off a kind of club vibe. All he would be doing tonight was either talking with the guests for any complaints or sitting at the railing watching the party. He sighed deeply. He hated being lonely. 

Meanwhile, the 4 friends met up at the party, all well dressed for a sick time. Maka was in a pink poofy dress. In Soul's opinion she looked ridiculous. Black star was wearing a blue t-shirt with a sleeveless hoodie ontop. He rocked his normal shorts and his usual shoes. Tsubaki somewhat matched with black star. 

"Alright! Are we all ready to go in?" 

"Heck yeah!"

"shh-"

"yeah. Lets get going already maka".. . . . . .


	4. Unexpected Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the gay begins.

"Alright!" 

Maka had opened the doors to let themselves inside. They all stared in awe at the scene in front of them. "Woah.." Soul stepped in, looking around the place. The others followed inside, also looking around. "I've never been to a party this cool.." Soul nudged Maka. 

✐----

Kid was enjoying himself at the top of the staircase. He took another sip from his cup before noticing the front door had opened. It was Liz and Patty's duty to welcome all the guests, but he didn't see them anywhere near the front door. He sighed, Making his way down the stairs. 

He slipped through the crowd ever so slightly. He bumped into a being yet again. "oof-" He looked up, scratching his head noticing it was yet again Soul he had ran into. "Oh!..Soul?" Kid tilted his head. "Kid?? what are you doing here-" "KID??"

Kid and Soul's heads turned to the source of the noice. It was obviously Blackstar. 'Geez can this guy be any louder??' Soul and kid thought in unison as Blackstar approached them. "Kid? what are you doing here??" Maka asked, coming into the scene. "wait- Kid, are you the one throwing this party?" Soul asked, looking down at the boy. "yes..yes I am?" Kid looked at the 4 people. "I didn't expect you to be the host hehe.." Soul scratched his head. "yeah..You guys look great!" kid complimented. He gave a charming smile. "If you guys need anything, feel free to ask or look around. There is some food ovveeerrrr there." Kid told them. He then turned. "If you need me, I'll be up there.." he pointed to the indoor balcony before making his way back over. 

Soul and the others nodded before getting into their groove. Soul couldn't help but wonder about the kid. He was so intriguing. A very..special person. He began to walk towards the staircase, wondering what the young shinigami was up to. "Soul? where are you going?" Maka asked, holding a cup of water. "Oh uhm, I'm looking for the bathroom. I'll be back don't worry." He smiled before turning to go to the stairs. 

✐----

Finally, he reached the top of the staircase through the dense crowd. Kid must have invited a ton of people he didn't know... "Oh kid..!" Soul called, noticing a familiar figure lean against the railing. Kid turned his head, seemingly startled. "huh?" He inspected the person who created the voice. "oh. it's just you, Soul" he sighed smiling. "what's up? need anything?" he asked, turning his body to face the other male. 

"nothing really. I'm just checking up on ya. You seem quite lonely considering that there is no people up here with you" Soul shrugged, coming over to stand by kid. He looked over at kid's drink. "whatcha got there?" he referred to the yellowish liquid. "oh um, it's wine." He said, taking a sip. "Wine?? how are you drinking that? You're not legal-" Soul asked worriedly. He watched anxiously as kid took another sip of his drink.

"It shouldn't take affect upon me so I don't see a problem with it." He responded casually. He glanced at Soul's eyes. "Want some?" he offered, lifting the cup to Soul. "uhm..I'm not sure I do.." he replied, staring down the cup. "Are you sure it doesn't take affect on you?" Soul asked, hesitantly taking the cup from the reaper boy. "hm. good question. I've never drank that much before so I'm not to sure.. I think it doesn't" Kid responded, lowering his arm. "how's it taste? I like my drinks to be sweet. I don't know how people drink the dry wines." he shivered. Soul brought the cup to his lips. He took a small sip, swishing the contents around his mouth before swallowing. His eyes lit slightly. "It's actually pretty good-" Soul admitted, taking another sip. 

"Hey don't drink it all-" Kid protested, furrowing his brows. "I can get you some of your own if you'd like.." he said, finally snagging the cup from the other. He took a sip before turning to his side. He had set up a small round table with a bucket of ice. On top of the bucket laid a bottle of the wine kid was drinking. Next to the bucket laid a stack of plastic party cups. You know, the simple ones. He poured the white haired boy a cup, filling it half way. He then turned on his heels. "Here you go~" Kid handed the boy the cup.

"thanks.." He took the cup. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. Drinking at his age wasn't allowed. But seeming that he was drinking with a responsible and possibly unaffected person, he guessed he could trust himself with kid. 

"Cheers" Soul raised his arm before going in for a sip. "cheers." Kid repeated before also going in for a swig. The two sighed in refreshment.. . . . . .


	5. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di z z y

The night went on. Laughing, drinking...flirting.

Already on their third cup the two were all over each other. "Hehe!" Soul chuckled, leaning upon kid's shoulder. Boy were they having fun. "c'mon! fill it to the toppp~" Soul urged. "okay, okay heheh!" Kid laughed almost filling their cups to a brim. Soul sat in his chair, gleefully taking his cup from kid. Some of the wine spilled as he pulled his cup but he didn't care. "Hey! wait for meee" Kid said impatiently as he pulled up his seat. he picked up his cup ready to drink it. "Alright on a count of three...one..two.." Soul began with a smile. "THREE" Kid announced, already chugging his drink. 

Not even a minute, Soul slammed his cup against the table before leaning back in his chair. "What??!" kid said coughing up his drink. "how'd you finish so fast??!" he cried placing his cup down. It was only filled half way now. "Haha guess I'm just so cool~" He snickered at Kid. "hey.." Soul sat up slightly, a ache slowly pounding in his head. "Hm?.." Kid hummed as he finished up his drink. "would you come over here please..?" he smirked.

"??? uh sure.." Kid placed his cup on the table and stood up, walking over to Soul's side of the table. He stood patiently, wondering what the death scythe wanted from him

✐----

Sitting up in her chair and tapping her foot, Maka slowly began to worry. 'it's been a while now.. where has Soul gone??' she stood up from her seat, leaving Tsubaki and Blackstar. "Maka? where are you going?" Tsubaki called out. "I'm gonna go look for Soul. He's been gone for a while now" Maka told her. "Who knows, maybe he's lost. I'm gonna go. See ya guys when I turn up okay?" Maka smiled before turning to the crowd. She slipped in. 'where could he be..' "He's probably taking a fat shit" Blackstar yawned as Tsubaki told him not to say such things.

✐----

"hhngh~" Kid groaned as he was roughly seated on the weapon's lap. "S-Soul" He stuttered. A shiver was sent down his spine as he felt the male below him feel down his torso. "h-hey don't touch there..!" he slapped the others hands but his neck was quickly claimed. His warm lips caressed the skin, nibbling random spots on Kid's neck. The shinigami couldn't help but to melt into the feeling. "Soul.." he cooed softly. His breath was picking up as he felt soul slowly unbuttoning his top. The scythe glided his tongue against his little love bites. His head pounded harder. He groaned softly at the beating pain. "you're so soft.." Soul whispered, feeling down Kid's chest. He leaned his head down, giving a small kiss to the center of kid's chest. "S-oul! stop..!~" he shivered. The same acheness Soul was experiencing was coming to Kid. He leaned his head against Soul's shoulder, slowly unclipping the skull shaped clips from his pants. Now all he had was his loose shirt and his half unbuttoned pants. He felt a hand rub against his pelvic area. "aAGh~" Kid yelped in surprise. "hnngh~ keep doing that please" He rested his arms on the boy's broad shoulders, supporting himself. He grinned against Soul's rough palm, creating strong contact. "hMm~".. .. . . . .. . . .


	6. Hic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the exciting part happens. I might not fit it all in one chapter, but read at your own risk U-U

Soul continued to palm the shinigami, kissing him all over. "you smell so good too" he huffed, sniffing the perfume. This just riled him up even more. He leaned over, beginning to softly suck on the reaper's nipple, earning a quiet whimper to go along with it. "S-soul..!" It was so unlike Kid to act this way, well, he was drunk so of course he would act as such.

Reaching underneath Soul's layered clothes, the reaper's cold, soft fingertips trailed down his abdomen. A shiver ran down the scythe's back. his body twitched at the ticklish feeling running down his body. "kid.." he sighed, chuckling at the feeling. "stop it that tickles" he snickered with a drowsy smile. he leaned in for a kiss, Kid quickly reacting and leaning in himself. As their tongues wandered, Kid proceeded to feel down Soul's body. He was enjoying the reactions he got from Soul, saying that it tickled. 

✐----

Back to the dressed in pink Meister, She held the railing as she went up the long staircase to the indoor balcony. She could here laughing towards the top. 'is that Soul laughing?' She thought, slowly picking up the pace. "Heh!~ that tickles Soul?" She heard a more higher voice. 'Kid?? Are they playing or something?' She questioned, making a slightly disappointed face. 'well I guess its normally considering this is Soul I'm talkin' about' she sighed. 

She Reached the last four steps until she heard something. It seemed the sound had been a whimper. She was ready to step in to see if anyone was hurt but, "Souuuul~" Her heart began to thump. She slowly knelt down, slipping her low heals off to prevent from alerting anyone on the balcony. she placed them neatly on the side of the step she was on. She carefully climbed the steps like a horse (Idk how to phrase it ;-;). She peeped above the last step to see to a figure on a chair. or wait- two figures? Her face flushed as she began to realize what was happening. Clothes on the floor, whimpering, All of that were clues to what was obviously happening. She also noticed the little table with the wine bottle sitting on top of a bucket of ice and the two red party cups. 'THEY WERE DRINKING??!' Her face, still red with embarrassment, turned to a slightly horrified yet surprised expression. 'What were they thinking?? And now they are mindlessly fucking!' Her head was a mess. What knocked her out of her trance was Kid moaning into Soul's ear. "S-soul..! Qu-quite that and get to the good stuff! I can't wait anymore, you tease" Kid scolded as he slowly removed the demon weapons hand from the back of his pants. Kid stood up, wobbly from standing a slight too fast. He pulled his pants off and tossed them into the pile of discarded clothes next to the table. All that was left was his undergarments and his shoes WHICH in fact he was not wearing socks. ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) He leaned on the railing, watching Soul stand up and unbuckle his pants. 

although she was hesitant, Maka pulled out her phone to begin recording. She could later airdrop it to Liz and... maybe just liz. This could probably be her daily dose of gay who knows. Or maybe a form of Blackmail she could use on Soul AND kid. Not gonna lie, She did feel like a dirty pervert for doing so, but it was all for good purposes..Right? 

"Impatient aren't we, huh?~" Soul Cooed as he gave a nice slap to Kid's behind.. .. ... .. . . . . .


	7. 7 - closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka rlly be boosting :'00
> 
> I mean, i cant blame her :\\\v

"Impatient aren't we?"  
.  
.  
.  
Wincing at the quite hard slap, Kid felt a burning sting on his left cheek. "Hit me again. Its not symmetrical!" He cried in desperation. "if you say so Symmetry freak~" Soul obliged. He raised his hand, giving a nice juicy slap against the right side of Kid's backside. Another yelp left the young reaper. Dropping his pants all the way, he slowly approached Kid. His hands glided down his body, feeling the smooth skin run under his callused hands. A shaky moan was let out by the young shinigami. 

Lifting the phone up slightly, Maka had a good view from the little screen the zoomed up closer to the two boys. Her face was a dark shade of red. 'Oh wow' She felt so dirty at the moment. She couldn't believe sHE of all the people here would be witnessing such actions. intimate actions..VERy intimate indeed. 

"aNg!" Kid gripped the railing. Soul held his delicate waist, guiding his member to Kid's gapping hole. "I'm goooiiinng~" Soul purred, pushing his hips forward. He was fully in, no space between the two now. Kid was soaking up the pain, holding his sweet breath trying to adjust to the foreign feeling. "You bas..bastard!.." Kid mumbled, gritting his teeth as his red face turned to face the demon weapon. Using his left hand, he caressed Soul's cheek, pulling him closer to his face. He felt Soul's warm body leaning against him as he kissed his sweet lips. "you can move now.." He whispered, removing his hand from Soul's cheek and looking forward.

Pulling out slowly, Soul slammed back down only for that process to carry on continuously. Stunned by the sudden movement, kid exhaled with a strangled moan. "aah!~" Slapping noises and breathy moans were heard atop the large indoor balcony. People lucky enough to hear would either listen in disgust or in pleasure. 

"Harder!" Kid moaned, grasping his member. He stroked it in sync with Soul's thrusts. The feeling of pleasure was unbearable. "Ohhh shit..!" Soul Groaned as he kept his pace. "You are so tight, kid" he grunted, Kid tightening at the shocking pain of a bite into his soft skin. "A-ah!" He yelped. 

his legs were becoming wobbly, his balance wavering. Soul had noticed, pulling out and turning kid around to face him. He gave a sweet kiss on his lips before raising legs off the ground and holding him against the railing. He then proceeded to fuck him with pleasure. "Ah~ t-this is better.." Kid mumbled, moaning in Soul's ear. He began to lick around Soul's earlobe, tender moans every few seconds echoing through the demon weapon's aroused mind. "Fuck.." Soul grumbled. His legs were feeling quite strained after holding someone and thrusting for quite some time. But it was all worth the pain afterwards. Kid's arms slithered around Soul's neck, kissing down his neck while whimpering. As he was busy leaving another love bite, his entire body shivered as he felt such a sensitive spot being slammed against. "oH Fuck!~" Kid cried, melting completely in Soul's hold. "Keep on hitting tHere!" Kid moaned out. This motivated Soul even more. He was happy to do as Kid said, already loving this broken down version of Kid. 

"oh wow" The girl hiding on the stairwell accidentally said aloud. Being that kid managed to hear the quiet exclamation, his heart began to thump at the thought of being caught or watched having sex. He looked around from over Soul's shoulder, trying his best to conceal his sexual groans. He wasn't able to spot anyone, but he knew someone was watching. He felt their eyes. 

"Shit,,! Kid, I'm getting close" Soul moaned. He latching his lips onto Kid's neck, trying to make the last feeling the best. "I am toO!" Kid Huffed. And before he knew it, he came the moment he finished his sentence. "C-cUming!~ I'm cuMing!" Kid moaned already off the edge as he orgasmed. The white fluid stained his chest; a large load is i must say. "D-amn.. Deal with m-me really quick..!" Soul pleaded, in a hurry to meet his climax. "I'm Almost finished..!!" He panted, taking his last hard slams before he tipped off. "I'm cumming..!" He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he came inside the exhausted male he held against the thick railing. He sat inside him, calming slowly from his high. He leaned in for a kiss, tongue exploring once again. 

Maka had then ended the recording, she sighed quietly. She slowly placed her phone back into the side of her bra, reaching for her shoes. 'and i will act as if i wasn't watching and act as if i had just walked in. Yes! perfect plan' She squeezed her eyes shut as she was about to take part on her plan. She stood from her crouching position, stepping with a click on the next step. Soul jumped at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to catch them. His member hardened inside Kid. This surprised the Shinigami. Soul seemed to become aroused at the thought of being caught. 

. . .


End file.
